Of Monster and Men
by Black starry dragco
Summary: Summary: In the world of Aurora, a young witch finds herself caught in between war, friendship and romance. NALU
1. Chapter 1

**An:** Hi, everyone! I decided to make a new story. I made these chapters AND titles based on bands called "Of Monster and Men" and  "AURORA". I am hoping that this is will be enjoyable for you guys.

 ** _Summary:_** _In the world of Aurora, a young witch finds herself caught in between war, friendship, and romance._

* * *

 _So I take off my face_

 _Because it reminds me how it all went wrong_

 _And I pull out my tongue_

 _Because it reminds me how it all went wrong_

 _And I cough up my lungs_

 _Because they remind me how it all went wrong_

 _But I leave in my heart_

 _Because I don't want to stay in the dark_

 **\- Of Monster and Men**

* * *

 **Prologue: Organs**

The bright, blue sky above was almost painful to look at. It was a constant reminder of her inability to break free from the prison that she calls home. Birds flew across without any care. The sounds from the forest near her mansion floated throughout the air. To others, it would be beautiful or perhaps, calming but not to her. They seemed to be mocking her, taunting her.

She was sick of it.

The sunlight glimmer through the velvet, mahogany-colored curtains. It highlighted her face while partly shielded her from the world. She narrowed her eyes at sunlight before sighing in annoyance. Getting up from her position, she turns around to observe her glamorized bedroom. She spotted her papers which were scattered all over the place. The papers consisted of old studies of ancient languages along her letters to her mother. She looked at her papers with sadness in her heart. She wondered what her life could have been if her mother didn't die.

The memories flashed through her mind. Her heart ached for her mother's warmth and stories she used to tell. She bent down to pick papers up but a certain paper caught her eye. It was written in strange symbols. Not only that it was written in the way she has never seen before, it was written in gold too. Her index finger trailed the pathway of foreign symbols. It entranced her. But unfortunately, there was a sudden knock on the door, startling her in the process.

A voice called out, "Miss Heartifila?"

Being alerted by a maid, she frantically gathered papers and shoved them under her bed. All papers were hidden under there except the strange foreign paper which is hidden in her dress pocket. Brown eyes looked up to the door as she replied, "Yes?"

The maid instantly responded as if she was on the clock, "Your father had requested you in his office."

"Okay… I will be going now."

The young girl took a glance toward a mirror. Her reflection clearly shows the small curiosity on her face. However, aside that curiosity, it still wore that hopeless and tired look. She tore her eyes away from the mirror. She quietly murmured to herself, "Here's to another day in the hellhole."

Unknowingly to her, the glimmer of golden light shined from her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**An:** Hi, everyone! Here's second chapter! I updated soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter.

 **Summary:** _In the world of Aurora, a young witch finds herself caught in between war, friendship, and romance._

* * *

 _And I was running far away_

 _Would I run off the world someday?_

 _Nobody knows, nobody knows_

 _And I was dancing in the rain_

 _I felt alive and I can't complain_

 _But now take me home_

 _Take me home where I belong_

 ** _-Aurora_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Runaway**

The serene, clear river glittered by blazing sunlight. Birds sang their songs as deer leisurely drank the water. Wind breezed through, causing trees shake lightly. A fox swiftly jumped into a small clearing. However, it paused for a moment. Its ears perked up. It twitched. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed in the forest. The heavy, hurried footsteps followed, causing all animals scurried away for their own safety.

" _Oh, Shit!"_

The blondie-haired woman cried as she dashed through the forest. A gigantic ogre appeared behind her. A monstrously ugly, fogged eyes landed on a young woman. It roared in fury. She gasped as it lunged towards her. With the quick flex, she flung herself to side. While ogre crashed the tree, she whipped out the old wand.

She chanted, " _Ogre vade venti. Back ubi es!_ "

The bright light blinded her for a moment but the vision cleared in the time to see ogre had burst into sparkling lights. The blue dust settled on the ground, indicating that he had sent back where he belongs. She sighs in relieve. She pushed herself up. Wincing in pain as she tries to stand on her twisted ankle. A voice in her head harshly sneered, "Good job on that, Lucy. You almost managed to screw that up."

"Jeez, Aquarius. Can you give me a break?" Lucy groaned.

"Give you a break? _A BREAK?!_ Are you _fucking kidding_ me? You almost got yourself killed by that hideous creature."

"I know…"

"…."

Lucy looked up, ignoring the awkward silence between her and Aquarius. The sky was so beautiful that it made her feel warm inside.

However, she has to get home before the sundown. She forced herself to walk through the forest until she came upon the cliff with endless green grass. By the end of a cliff, there was a dark ocean which stretched into the horizon. The grass moved gracefully by ocean wind. The midnight blue tides brushed against the white sand.

In the middle of the clearing, there was the shabby house with a crooked door. The bright red vines crawled up and rooted itself into the stones of the house. The brownish green vines crept up on the wooden roof. A broken window was littered with flowers and plants. Next to it was small southern pine wood porch swing. It held by the rope that tied to the metal structure.

Lucy slowly walked toward to the swing. As she finally took sat down, the sky was getting dark. The stars started to appear. Once the nightfall came, she could see many constellations. They were simply breath-taking. It was like the sky was scattered with shiny, white sands. She can hear the sound of the ocean. It reminded her of her past.

At the time, she was only seven-year-old. She used to climb the tree that was next to her window. During nights after her mother's death, she would sit there for hours, searching the answers in the stars. They would sparkle like they were actually here with her. It made it less lonely for her. It went on for years before she decided to take a control of her life and left mansion at the age of seventeen.

"Are you going to talk, brat?"

 _"*Sigh*_ Aquarius…"

"You can't keep running and hide like a child."

"No, you don't understand. I am not going back."

"Brat, that's not what I am saying."

"Aquarius, there is something that I want to say. And you are going to listen. I am sick of hearing you guys tell me to go back. "

"…."

"I know this is no way to live. Being shut off from the world but I want to just live peacefully for a while. Just little more time before I meet people and see places. To travel the world is my dream. You know that. It is just…"

"I know but it is being two years, brat. You will never boyfriend like that."

"Ugh..."

"Also, how are you going to practice your magic if you don't travel around?"

"I will find a way."

"What a fucking brat. We will see about that. I have better things to do then trying to get through your thick skull. I am going on the date with my boyfriend. _A boyfriend._ "

Lucy groans in annoyance. Aquarius was the brutal spirit. She gets up from the swing, dusting off her legs. Coming into her house, a bed with the desk near to it was illumined by the fire from her firestone. It hurt her tired eyes. Her aching body slipped under the covers. She felt relaxed as she fell asleep into the darkness. In the darkness, the song sweetly floated into her ears.

 _"I was listening to the ocean…."_

 _"I saw a face in the sand"_

 _"But when I picked it up"_

 _"Then it vanished away from my hands"_

 _"I had a dream I was seven"_

 _"Climbing my way in a tree"_

 _"I saw a piece of heaven"_

 _"Waiting, impatient, for me…."_


End file.
